The First Omen
The First Omen: Episode One of Fire and Ice Allegiances: DayClan: Leader:' ''Firestar- A ginger tabby tom who is very fast. '''Deputy: Clovershine- A sleek gray she-cat with dark green eyes. Medicine Cat: Flashtail- A pale ginger tom with fast reflexes. Apprentice: Sorrelpaw- A red and white-patched tom. Warriors: Brightflame- A bright golden she-cat with fiery eyes. Sandflower- A somewhat annoying tan she-cat with light- flower- colored eyes. Whitenose- A white she-cat who tends not to mind her own business. Rabbitfrost- A light brown she-cat with gray around her muzzle and icy eyes. Dawnsky- A light gray flexible she-cat with light eyes. Apprentice: ''Fernpaw- A blue-gray she-cat with light green eyes. Spiderheart- A dark black tabby tom with a tendency to be grumpy. Foxpool- A ginger tom with teal blue eyes. Cloudspots- A white tom with cream and gray spots. Spottedfire- A tortoiseshell and golden tom with fiery eyes. Dustflight- A dark gray tom who can leap high. ''Apprentice: ''Chivepaw- A light gray tom with light green eyes. ''Queens: Reedfur- A pale brown she-cat. Mate: Foxpool (Expecting kits.) Runningbloom: A tan she-cat with green eyes. Mate: Cloudspots (Kits: Acornkit- a white tom with dark brown eyes, Heatherkit- a tan she-cat with blue eyes.) Vixenears- A golden she-cat with big ears. Mate: Dustflight (Mother of Sorrelpaw, wants to stay in the nursery to help with kits for a while.) Elders: Shinefeather- A cream she-cat with a sleek coat. Ducktail- A golden tom with blue eyes and a long tail. NightClan: Leader: Ashstar- A dark gray tom with light eyes. Deputy: ''Ryesnake- A tan tom with green eyes like a snake's. ''Medicine Cat: Daisypool- A tortoiseshell she-cat with teal eyes. Warriors: Frostfoot- A white tom with large feet. Leopardpatch- A golden she-cat with leopard spots. Blueflame- A blue-gray tom with fiery eyes. Apprentice: ''Barkpaw- A light brown tom. Doenose- A light brown she-cat with a pink nose. Curlfoot- A white tom with a twisted foot. Owlwave- A dark brown she-cat with blue eyes. ''Apprentice: Icepaw- A frost-colored she-cat. Lionbush- A light ginger tom with deep green eyes. Snowrose- A white she-cat with bright eyes. Moonfeather(owned by Mist)- A gentle mottled gray tabby tom with green eyes. Queens: Poolspirit- A gray she-cat with deep, comforting blue eyes. Mate: Blueflame (Expecting kits.) Hazelheart- A brown she-cat with green eyes. Mate: Frostfoot (Kits: Heatherkit- A white she-kit with heather-colored eyes.) Littlefalcon- A small gray and brown she-cat with sharp claws. Mate: Moonfeather (Kits: Eaglekit- A brown tom-kit with sharp claws and sharp eyes, Sweetkit- A gentle mottled light gray she-kit, Windkit- A dark gray tabby tom-kit.) Elders: Rosestem- A cream she-cat with green eyes and a red nose. Ambervine- A tough amber she-cat with light green eyes. Stonestripe- A dark gray tabby tom. Cats Outside of Clans: Melody(owned by Sea )- Lithe ginger she-cat loner with a white tail and dark amber eyes who loves to come up with little tunes for the little birds. ---- The First Omen: Fire and Ice: EP. 1 “Well, who does it represent?” An impatient voice could be heard over the clamor. “You, Sandflower!” On a border patrol, Whitenose had tripped over a flower in the cold and wet leafbare sand. The pale she-cat rolled her eyes. “Really? We need to report this to Firestar!” Before any cat could even say ‘mouse’, Sandflower’s tan pelt had streaked past them. “She is so annoying!” Whitenose complained of her littermate. “Be nice, Whitenose.” reprimanded Whitenose’s former mentor, Rabbitfrost. “Fine!” Whitenose hissed under her breath. “Come on, let’s go.” A familiar voice startled Whitenose out of her anger. It was Spottedfire, a tortoiseshell tom with fiery eyes. They, along with Rabbitfrost, walked back to camp. As soon as they got there, they spotted Sandflower. Well, a really out of breath Sandflower. “I… told… Fire…star,” she panted. Then the familiar ginger tabby leader walked over. “Yes, I heard about Sandflower being chosen, and I was just about to call a meeting when I heard you three come back.” Firestar stretched his legs. Then he walked up on top of the Great Log and announced a meeting. “The first cat has been chosen! It was Sandflower,” Firestar bellowed. The Clan cheered for the she-cat, but some were hissing. “It shouldn’t have been her. Not for a six moon long quest for worthy warriors. It should have been me.” Firestar’s eyes widened as he saw the black tabby pelt of the snarling warrior. “Spiderheart, you will get your chance one of these days. Stop fretting!” Spiderheart turned his back on the Clan and stalked, sulking, into the forest. --- “The choosing has begun! Let us all rejoice!” the gray tom yowled. NightClan cheered. “Wait!” A high-pitched voice sounded. Daisypool, the medicine cat, had leapt up onto the High Tree. “Come look. I have found a tuft of leopard-patched fur outside of my den.” The cats all gathered around the medicine den. Except for one. Leopardpatch was sitting alone in the back of the crowd. She knew that she should be excited for whichever cat that had been chosen, but she hadn’t been feeling anything lately since she had broken up with her mate, Lionbush. Then, she heard some cat call her name. “Hey! Leopardpatch, come over here! You’ve won!” Leopardpatch felt an echo of happiness wash over her, and she smiled. She leapt up in joy, positive joy. All her family and friends came over to congratulate her. So many cats had licked her, and helped to groom her fur for her vigil, that the patched golden fur was stuck up in tufts. “Maybe we should call you Leopardtuft now,” chuckled her sister, Snowrose. Leopardpatch laughed, and then she padded off into the forest to enjoy herself alone.